


Breaking And Entering

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Set after vol 6, but before they get their upgrades, so Blake’s still without a scroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When her partner forgets her scroll, Blake finds herself with an opportunity to use a skill that she hasn’t be able to use in some time.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Breaking And Entering

**Author's Note:**

> This one is less shippy and more me wanting to acknowledge that Blake has to have some skills from her White Fang days and I want to see our girl get a chance to show off!

“Uh…”

Blake blinks at her partner and quirks a brow, tilting her head as Yang pats at her pockets, a sheepish grin slowly crossing her lips as she turns to look at Blake.

“You forgot your scroll, didn’t you?” Blake snorts, giving Yang a look. She huffs a small laugh and shakes her head as she pinches the bridge of her nose in fond exasperation. 

“... maybe?”

“Alright. Stay here.”

“Where are you going?”

Blake simply smirks, her ears pricking forward as she makes her way to the rooftop, amber eyes sparkling mischievously. 

It doesn’t take long for Blake to figure out where their room is, quickly making her way to the edge of the roof and jumping down onto the ledge outside of their window. She balances carefully on her hunches, slipping a hand into her pocket and plucking out a paper clip. Moving efficiently, she shapes it into a makeshift lock pick and gets to work. She angles her ears towards the lock, focusing on the sound of the mechanism as she moves the paper clip methodically in the lock. Before too long, she hears a final click and uses her nail to turn it. 

“Does this count as breaking and entering?” Blake muses to herself as she slides the window open and grips the top of the window frame to swing herself into the room. She pauses when she lands on her feet, glancing back at the open window and allowing a self-satisfied smirk to cross her face. “Yeah. It definitely counts.”

Pleased, Blake saunters over to the door and swings it open, startling Yang, who jumps back from it, fists raised and ready for a fight. Blake arches a brow and leans against the now open doorway, her lips twisting into a smug grin.

“Sorry. I’m not looking to buy any Girl Scout cookies.” She drawls, glancing her at her nails lazily, ears twitching playfully as Yang gapes at her. 

“How the hell did you-“

“I broke in.”

“You- how did- where-“ Yang sputters for a moment before shaking her head and casting am impressed look at Blake.” You gonna tell me how you managed this or is this gonna be another mysterious Blake thing?”

“I was in the White Fang for five years, Yang.” Blake chuckles, pushing herself off of the door frame and walking over to the window, Yang following behind her. “I picked up a couple of things.”

There was a lot about her past that Blake wasn’t proud of. There was still a lot of guilt attached to years long gone. But instead of looking upon those years with shame and anger, Blake chooses to forgive herself for the choices that she made. They were the choices of a little girl trapped in a cage. But she found freedom. She escaped and forged a new path for herself. She had found a home, surrounded by people that bring out the best in her and she in them. That young girl had grown stronger, braver and wiser, she learned to open up and trust once more… And if Blake is honest with herself… 

She’s proud of that little girl and how far she’s come. She’s proud of how she uses the skills she learned over the years to help people. She’s proud of that little girl’s journey.

For the first time in a very long time… Blake Belladonna can look in the mirror and say that she's proud of the woman that she sees.


End file.
